


Before, After, Later

by easytea



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but still pwp, there's a vague plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easytea/pseuds/easytea
Summary: Baekhyun doesn't think Yixing can understand Korean.





	Before, After, Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zaikenhuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaikenhuo/gifts).



> This started out as two drabbles and I said I'd write a third....a long time ago haha So here are all three nicely put together. I hope you like it ♥ ♥ ♥

**Before**

“Can you _please_ talk about something else?” Minseok groans from behind the kitchen counter as he shoves an apple in his mouth and bites into it. “You’ve been going on for three weeks about how hot he is. Just talk to him.”

“But he doesn’t understand Korean, so how am I supposed to hit on him?” Baekhyun sighs and grabs his backpack from the floor.

He remembers the first time he saw Yixing—he held open the elevator door for Baekhyun and Minseok as they screamed _wait_ and _hold the door_ down the hall. Baekhyun had offered his thanks, but the student only looked at him with his mouth wide open and then smiled. Even when Baekhyun tried to thank him again as they exited the elevator, he still received no response. Minseok had laughed and said his name was Zhang Yixing, a Chinese transfer student that stopped by the International Programs Office a lot. But before Baekhyun could introduce himself, the boy had walked off, presumably to class.

So naturally, Baekhyun assumed his Korean wasn’t all that great yet and said whatever came to mind when he saw Yixing nearly every morning for the last three weeks. He let everything spill from his lips from how cute he thought Yixing’s dimple was to how bad he wanted Yixing to fuck him against the elevator walls, much to Minseok’s dismay.

This morning would be no exception for Minseok’s ears as Baekhyun eagerly waits to let out his frustrations caused by Yixing. He quickly ties his shoes and waits for his roommate at the door. Minseok tosses Baekhyun a pear as he slips on his own shoes. Baekhyun shoves it into a side pocket of his backpack.

“He—never mind.” Minseok rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Let’s go. Just talk about something else when you see him.”

“But I can’t,” Baekhyun whines as they walk out of their apartment door. Baekhyun thinks about locking it, but Jongdae is still asleep and Minseok is already walking down the hall to the elevator. He shrugs his shoulders as he catches up to Minseok. Yeah, they live in nicest on-campus apartment. _Jongdae’s safe_ , Baekhyun thinks.

When Baekhyun does reach the elevator he sees the person of his affections locking his own door down the other hallway—the only and only Zhang Yixing. He lets out a small whimper and he can hear Minseok scoff all too loudly. Baekhyun lightly smacks him on the shoulder and Minseok hits him back, _hard_.

“Ow,” Baekhyun grumbles as he rubs his left arm. Minseok’s hits have always left bruises. “You wouldn’t understand. You don’t know what an attractive person looks like.” Baekhyun shudders at how anyone can find Chanyeol attractive. But maybe he’s biased having grown up with the guy and knowing all his habits.

“Just try not to come from looking at him,” Minseok says as he presses the down button for the elevator as Yixing starts to walk towards them. Baekhyun is almost tempted to hit Minseok again and even raises his arm to do so, but decides against it when Minseok cocks an eyebrow and looks down at Baekhyun’s hand. Yeah, he’d hit twice as hard as last time.

“But look at him!” Baekhyun gestures towards Yixing, who’s now waiting with them. Minseok gives a small _Hey_ while Yixing gives a small nod in acknowledgement. Baekhyun doesn’t dare to say anything because if Yixing has picked up on any vocab from living in Korea, it’s explicit and he’s sure Yixing doesn’t want to start his morning with a stranger asking in some type of way to fuck him. He can at least wait until they’re inside the elevator and have been around each other for a few seconds.

“I’m sure Chanyeol wouldn’t appreciate me talking about another guy.” Minseok takes out his phone in efforts to block Baekhyun out.

“Chanyeol can admit when another guy is hot,” Baekhyun says as the elevator dings and they get on. “I’m telling you, one day I am going to fuck him. I’ll have him bent over your desk just for fun.”

“One day, you’re going to regret ever saying that out loud,” Minseok sighs. “And any other thing you’ve said while he’s around.”

“He’s an exchange—transfer—student. How can I regret something if he doesn’t even understand me?” Baekhyun looks to his friend who only shakes his head in defeat. He gives him a look, telling Baekhyun that he can indeed go on. Baekhyun thinks he hears a small laugh from Yixing and wonders what’s so entertaining on his phone. “But I’m being completely serious. He’s hot and I need his dick. He just doesn’t know it yet.” Minseok can only laugh.

“Sure.” He pats Baekhyun’s shoulder as the elevator comes to a stop and they make their exit. The three students walk together, or at least Baekhyun and Minseok do; Yixing is just a few steps ahead of the pair as always. “Just don’t be too embarrassed when he finds out.” Baekhyun shakes his head. Of course that would never happen.

 

 

The next morning is no different when Baekhyun and Minseok wait with Yixing at the elevator. This time, Baekhyun avoids saying anything about what he’d like to do to Yixing and instead complements his attire. Minseok waits for Baekhyun to break.

“But he really does look nice today.” Baekhyun wonders how someone can make black jeans and a gray tank look so good. “You just wish you could make clothes look that good.”

Minseok responds with, “I will not be surprised if he ever finds you creepy.” Baekhyun leans over to see Minseok typing out text to Chanyeol. _Your best friend is an idiot,_  the text reads and he rolls his eyes. “If I were him I’d take the stairs every morning instead.”

“Have you seen the stairs? No one wants to go in those.” Despite them living in the nicest campus apartment, the stair work seems way too ominous for any student to take. Baekhyun closes his eyes and rests his head on Minseok’s shoulder. “Tell him you misjudged and that I’m the smartest person you’ll ever meet in life.”

“No. Not when you can’t control your lust over Yixing.”

“Yeah because saying, _Hi, I’m Baekhyun and I’d like your dick in me_ , would work.” Baekhyun then groans.

“It’s a bit forward, but I’ll take it,” an unfamiliar voice laughs out quietly.

Baekhyun opens his eyes wide in shock because Yixing just _spoke_ and Baekhyun’s sure he’s just heard the voice of an angel. But then it clicks—he can understand Yixing. And he’s ninety-nine percent sure Yixing just understood him.

“W-what?” Baekhyun stutters out and turns towards Yixing.

“I live in 1228. You can stop by after 9PM. _Tonight_ ,” Yixing says in Korean. _Korean_. Yixing speaks Korean and it dawns on him that Yixing has probably understood every single thing that has come out of his mouth for the last three weeks. Yixing knows everything and Baekhyun can feel his face turning red.

Baekhyun bites down on his lip and he sees Minseok trying to hide his laughter. _Minseok knew_. He knew and he didn’t tell him and it’s stupid because no wonder Minseok told him to stop and that he would regret it. But he didn’t listen.

When the three exit the elevator, Yixing looks back and gives Baekhyun a small wave before walking off. Baekhyun grabs Minseok’s wrist to hold him back.

“What the fuck just happened?” Baekhyun tries his best to sound angry, but he can’t. Not when Minseok is adorable and looks at him with wide eyes and a sheepish grin. He reminds him of his pet hamster and he can’t be mean to people that remind him of cute things.

“He can speak Korean. Fluently for the most part,” Minseok says as he dusts lint off of the front of his own shirt. “When you first ran into him, he didn’t have his hearing aids in and he can’t read lips in Korean, so yeah.”

And Baekhyun wants to slap himself.

“But you, why didn’t _you_ tell me? Why didn’t _he_ say something?” Baekhyun knows he probably sounds pathetic with his whining.

“We thought it was fucking hilarious? I mean, but he enjoyed it,” Minseok says as he starts to drag Baekhyun in the direction of their class. “He just didn’t know how to break it to you that he could speak back without embarrassing you both. Don’t worry; he likes you.”

“And you know this because?”

“I told you he comes in the International Programs Office a lot and he was my lab partner last semester. I have his number. There’re a lot of things I could have lived without knowing from the both of you. He’s just as bad.”

Baekhyun tries not to smile because _wow_ , Yixing is actually interested. And he gets to have him tonight.

“I am going to fuck him,” Baekhyun simply states as he walks ahead of Minseok.

“I’m sure that’s why he told you to stop by tonight.”

“I am going to fuck him,” Baekhyun pauses. “Then I’m going to kill you both.”

“What if I told you he really likes your singing and wonders how loud you can be in bed?” Minseok smirks and Baekhyun wonders what else Yixing has told his friend. If he’s just as bad, Baekhyun can only imagine and anticipates tonight. But first, he thinks of how he can pay Yixing back before they meet on his entire walk to class.

  


 

**After**

It’s nearing midnight and Yixing figures he might as well call it a night. Baekhyun wouldn't show. It was unsurprising really, both he and Minseok had let whole charade go on for far too long. Maybe he should have just told Baekhyun that, _Yes, I can indeed speak Korean_ , after the first few days of when they had met. Maybe he should have just pressed the close button instead. The only reason he even knew to hold the elevator open was because of their ridiculous flailing down the hall. It would have saved him the trouble of even getting excited for this night to finally happen.

Byun Baekhyun was someone he had always known of ever since he saw a musical starring the then sophomore. As time went on Yixing learned that they had a mutual friend—Minseok—who’d always be less than happy to hear how much he had wanted Baekhyun. Minseok had told him he’d introduce them, but when the elevator incident happened, it became a little confusing and Minseok told him to roll with it.

Now, that had obviously backfired. What if Baekhyun was all talk? What if he had just embarrassed him? With no shame and a mouth like that, Yixing finds it hard to believe, but he never showed. So Yixing sighs and begins to stack his books neatly on the coffee table and turns off the TV. At least he tried. Maybe he could call Sehun to fuck the frustration away; the younger was always up at ungodly hours—in Sehun’s own terms—so he’d probably get a reply.

Yixing searches for his phone, intending to text Sehun, when there’s a loud knock at his door. He walks over, looking through the peephole to see none other than Baekhyun standing there shuffling from side to side. _He’s cute_. Yixing takes one deep breath before opening the door.

“Hi,” Baekhyun greets with a yawn and moves past Yixing to let himself in. Yixing locks the door behind them.

“Hey. I thought you weren’t going to show up,” Yixing says. Baekhyun smiles and shakes his head before moving impossibly close into Yixing’s personal space.

“And miss out on your dick?” Baekhyun wraps his arms around Yixing’s neck and pecks him on the lips. “Small punishment for not telling me you could speak Korean. You should know by now how long these three weeks have been.” Baekhyun steps back to remove his shirt and eagerly steps back in to capture Yixing’s lips in a heated kiss. Yixing moves his hands to Baekhyun’s sides that slowly slip into the back of his jeans. Baekhyun giggles at the contact, laughing even more so when Yixing squeezes down on his ass.

They make their way to the bedroom, losing their clothing along the way—Yixing’s shirt drops next to Baekhyun’s, their pants are forgotten in the hall, thank god when Yixing sees Baekhyun isn’t wearing any underwear because neither is he—until Yixing is pushing Baekhyun onto the bed.

Yixing wastes no time in kissing Baekhyun softly, sweetly, a little lazily because of how late it is, but Baekhyun doesn’t seem to mind. He basks in the attention Yixing gives to his lips and then down his neck and across his collarbones, hands moving anywhere they can on Yixing’s body as he quietly gasps and moans. Yixing admires broad shoulders and soft skin, kissing and leaving marks any and everywhere, and gives special attention to Baekhyun’s thighs when he sees he enjoys it all too much. Yixing revels in the way Baekhyun’s muscles tense with every touch and soft sighs become heavy moans when Yixing sucks at the head of his cock, and strokes him into full hardness.

When Yixing goes back up to kiss Baekhyun, he finds himself flipped on his back with Baekhyun smiling down at him.

“You were taking too long,” Baekhyun whispers and sucks a mark into Yixing’s skin, just below his ear.

“That eager?” Yixing chuckles.

“Three weeks,” is all Baekhyun says before he’s slinking down Yixing’s body, pressing open mouth kisses along the way and stops right before the neatly trimmed hair above Yixing’s cock. “Lube?” Baekhyun asks as he begins to caress Yixing’s balls and kisses his way up his length, making Yixing groan.

Yixing twists slightly to reach into a pillow and tosses a bottle at Baekhyun. The younger pours the liquid onto his fingers and traces around Yixing’s rim. Yixing clenches around nothing, anticipating what’s to come and wishing Baekhyun would hurry up. He gets his wish soon enough when Baekhyun is carefully pushing a finger in, working its way in and out. One finger becomes two and it’s then that Baekhyun takes Yixing’s cock into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down fast. Yixing feels his dick twitch in Baekhyun’s mouth and clutches tightly at the bedsheets; Baekhyun makes it hard to not lose all control and fuck up into his mouth. Maybe he should have told him he could speak Korean on the second day.

Yixing is a panting mess by the time Baekhyun pulls three fingers out, skin covered in a light layer of sweat. Baekhyun gives a quick kiss to the tip of Yixing’s cock before getting up and leaving the room momentarily to fetch a condom from his pant pocket and returning to bed. He rolls the condom on, pouring more lube onto his cock before pressing the head against Yixing’s rim.

“Ready?” Baekhyun asks to be sure.

Yixing simply nods, just wanting Baekhyun in him as soon as possible. He presses in slowly, carefully, as Yixing bites on his lower lip to stop the moan that wants to spill out. Once he’s all the way in, Baekhyun hovers over Yixing, resting his weight on his forearms. Baekhyun leans down as Yixing’s hands find purchase on Baekhyun’s biceps and meets him for a kiss. Yixing doesn’t wait to adjust, shifting slightly to rock his hips down on Baekhyun’s cock. It catches Baekhyun off guard, letting out a shocked gasp, but he quickly recovers and starts with shallow thrusts into Yixing.

The pace is slow, too slow, for Yixing’s liking. Maybe if this were some other time where he had all day to enjoy the drag of Baekhyun’s cock in and out of him, the slow build of pressure against his prostate, he wouldn’t mind. But Yixing has practice in the morning and he needs his sleep and just fuck Baekhyun for making him wait when they could have had time to savor each and every moment when now he just wants to get off. So Yixing tries to move faster, but Baekhyun sits up, firm grip on his waist.

“What’s the hurry?” Baekhyun smirks and stills all movement. He leans back down, nearly flush against him to kiss Yixing deeply. “You weren’t rushing to tell me you could speak Korean.” Yixing tries to move again, but the hold Baekhyun has with just one hand leaves little room to do much. Baekhyun uses his free hand to tilt Yixing’s head back to have better access to his neck. He licks and sucks lightly, making Yixing moan. “Answer me,” Baekhyun simply states.

“I wa—” Yixing’s words get caught in his throat and turn into short gasps when Baekhyun starts moving again, thankfully a little faster, _harder_ this time.

Baekhyun releases his hold on his hip to tease at Yixing’s nipples and then his cock, giving short flicks. Yixing moves Baekhyun’s hand away from his cock, to pull him in closer and wraps his legs around his waist, trying to get his cock in deeper, wanting Baekhyun as close as possible. Yixing’s nails scratch hard up Baekhyun’s back as his cock slides against his spot over and over and over. He thinks he broke the skin, but it’s Baekhyun’s fault anyway for being able to fuck him just right. Nothing but the sound of the bed creaking and their moans and grunts fill the room as Baekhyun alternates between fucking Yixing painfully slow and hard and fast.

Yixing knows he’s about to come soon, so he reaches down, jerking himself off until he’s spilling over himself. Baekhyun follows not long after, Yixing letting him ride out his orgasm even if he’s a bit sensitive. Baekhyun takes his time and pulls out, tying and chucking the condom into a nearby wastebin.

“Is it okay if I stay here, or should I just leave?” Baekhyun asks as he fidgets with the blankets, but still cuddles up next to Yixing, tucking his head underneath Yixing’s.

“You can stay,” Yixing smiles and pulls him closer.

 

 

Yixing wakes up the next morning to find a still sleeping Baekhyun next to him. He carefully untangles himself from Baekhyun’s hold and quietly gets ready for dance practice. Baekhyun’s still asleep by the time Yixing is out the shower and fully dressed. He sits down on the bed, nudging Baekhyun awake. He slowly stirs from his sleep, blinking a few times before looking up at Yixing.

“Hey,” Yixing starts, “I have to go to the studio to practice so um—”

“You’re kicking me out?” Baekhyun cuts Yixing off immediately and sits right up.

“No!” Yixing quickly protests. “You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to. I was just going to ask after I’m done with practice did you maybe want to go get lunch with me?” Yixing nervously gets out. He doesn’t know if Baekhyun has an interest in him beyond sex, but it wouldn’t hurt to try, he reasons.

“Like a date?” Baekhyun questions. “I thought this was just sex.” He tilts his head.

“Oh,” and Yixing is instantly defeated. “It’s okay then. Just forget I even asked.” Yixing wonders how Baekhyun can still smile after rejecting him. He makes a move to get up when Baekhyun is pulling him right back.

“So you do mean like a date? And not just playing around in hopes that I’ll have left by the time you get back?”

“No, I was serious.”

“Then I’m serious when I say yes, we can do lunch. It’ll be our first date.” Baekhyun smiles even wider.

“Really?” he asks just to be sure.

“Really.” Baekhyun pulls Yixing down on top of him and kisses Yixing softly. “And later,” Baekhyun pauses to peck Yixing right on his dimple, “let’s see how loud you can get me to be.”

  


 

**Later**

Lunch with Yixing was a million times better than expected in Baekhyun’s eyes. He had thought after three weeks of pining and then finally being able to fuck Yixing that any kind of attraction to the guy would wear off like any other one night stand. But Yixing had to go and ask him to lunch and it would have been rude to refuse, especially when he only wanted to use Yixing’s bed for a little more sleep and avoid the noise of the morning sex Minseok liked to have with Chanyeol every Friday.

He had planned for their first date to end at the small diner Yixing had picked out and say he wasn’t interested in a second date. He was not supposed to join Yixing in returning to their apartment complex for sex like he claimed he had wanted. Yixing was supposed to be the hot elevator guy he got to fuck that one time despite saying otherwise. But actually getting to know Yixing a little, from the way his dimple formed when he gave the slightest smile or laugh to his dedication to music composition, had his heart skipping and stomach flipping. Lunch left Baekhyun wanting more of everything Yixing had to offer.

So it makes sense that he’s forgotten all about his original plan of leaving after lunch and is now lying naked on a bed, hands gripping at the sheets beneath him. Yixing is two fingers deep inside of him with his lips wrapped around Baekhyun’s cock and he’s sure he’s going to come soon if Yixing doesn’t stop.

“Yixing, you need to stop,” Baekhyun pants out as Yixing continues to bob his head up and down. He sits up on his forearms and then reaches forward to tug on Yixing’s hair. “ _Yixing._ ”

Yixing halts all movement and pulls off with a smirk; Baekhyun doesn’t know whether to love or hate it. “Or I could make you come,” Yixing says as he sits up and slowly starts to thrust his fingers again. “Don’t you want that?” he asks with a tilt of his head, looking far too innocent with the way he’s moving his fingers right now.

Baekhyun suppresses a moan, but still stutters, “But I want you in me.” Yixing slips his fingers out and silence passes, a beat too long for his liking. “Yixing?”

“Let’s think of this as a small punishment for making me wait last night,” Yixing says right before leaning back down and taking Baekhyun’s cock all the way down to the base. Baekhyun’s sure that him sucking Yixing off in the hall until he was coming over Baekhyun’s hand has something to with it as well, but he decides not to comment on it.

“ _Ah fuck,_ ” Baekhyun moans when Yixing quickly slides his fingers back inside and move them to the same pace as he sucks Baekhyun’s cock. “ _Yixing—Babe—I, ah_ ,” is all Baekhyun can continue to cry as Yixing doesn’t let up.

Baekhyun doesn’t want to come like this, but Yixing’s _so, so good_ with his fingers, his mouth, and it’s becoming too hard to stop himself from completely losing control. It’s pure torture in the most amazing way and Baekhyun tries, he really does, but he can’t hold back any longer. So he begins to fuck up into Yixing’s mouth, fingers twisting through Yixing’s hair and praising Yixing with a string of incoherent words that mostly consist of _yes, oh my god,_ and _fuck_. It doesn’t take much longer for Baekhyun to come, spilling down Yixing’s throat and ass clenching around nothing, he now notices. But it doesn’t matter when Yixing’s lips are still wrapped around his cock swallowing every bit of his release.

When Yixing finally does pull off, after Baekhyun starts to whimper and he falls helplessly back onto the bed, Baekhyun only manages to get out a quiet, “ _Holy fuck_ ,” before Yixing hovers over him and then kisses him.

There isn’t any time for Baekhyun to gain composure, to catch his breath, as Yixing’s lips move against his own, before his tongue gives teasing flicks against his own. His head is still spinning when the kisses travel down to his neck and back up along his jaw and then finally to his lips again. It’s much softer, much sweeter this time, a teeny bit surprising that Yixing would slow things down, but Baekhyun more than welcomes it as he feels Yixing smile into each one.

Somehow, Baekhyun then gets the energy to pry his hands away from Yixing’s back and hair to cup Yixing’s face with both hands as he says, “You’re really good at this, you know.”

“Oh, I am?” Yixing asks, eyebrow raised and with a slight smugness to his voice.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun sighs out as he reaches down to stroke Yixing’s cock. “But, you still need to fuck me.” He then reaches into the nightstand to pull out a condom. “Preferably against the door so Minseok can hear when he gets back.”

Yixing laughs before saying, “So that’s why you dragged me here instead of back to my place,” and kisses Baekhyun again. Baekhyun hums in response. “Sure he won’t be mad that it’s his bed we’re using?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “Oh, he will, but,” Baekhyun says before opening the wrapper to roll the condom onto Yixing’s dick. “I need you to fuck me. Now. Please.”

There’s a final kiss before Yixing is sitting up and tugging Baekhyun close by the hips. Baekhyun waits with anticipation as Yixing takes his time lining himself up and slowly pushing himself inside. Baekhyun’s breath hitches from the stretch, from how full Yixing makes him feel once he’s all the way in. Yixing then drags his cock all the way out until the head rests against Baekhyun’s rim. Baekhyun groans, urging Yixing to push back in before he pulls right back out. He repeats the action a few more times, Baekhyun enjoying how Yixing curses underneath his breath and continues to bite down on his bottom lip.

“Stop teasing,” Baekhyun giggles and reaches down to hold onto Yixing’s thighs once Yixing is fully pressed back in. “It’ll be more fun if you just fuck me.”

“Don’t like it?” Yixing asks playfully as he leans back, palms flat against the bed and begins rolling hips up into Baekhyun.

Baekhyun doesn’t answer right away, not when Yixing is _really_ moving, fucking into him with short, but powerful thrusts. “I do—just—I need—I don’t know,” Baekhyun eventually stutters, mind going blank from the pleasure as he starts to stroke his own cock. Yixing shakes his head, grinning down at Baekhyun. He thinks he hears the word _cute_. “ _Yixing_ ,” he moans after a while, “I want—”

Yixing stills and Baekhyun stops speaking when he hears the door knob rattle.

 _Minseok’s here._

The door knob jiggles again and Yixing is immediately pulling Baekhyun up to sit in his lap and Baekhyun gasps, then his eyes roll back from the change in angle as he loops his arms around Yixing’s neck. Baekhyun then presses his lips flat together to keep himself from making a single noise loud enough for Minseok to hear as he begins to grind down on Yixing’s cock.

“Why so quiet?” Yixing whispers and then starts to kiss and lick his way up Baekhyun’s neck.

“ _Baekhyun! I know you’re in there!_ ” Minseok yells as he knocks on the door.

“Not yet,” Baekhyun whispers back.

“ _Baekhyun!”_ Minseok shouts again. “ _I swear if you’re in there fucking someone again_ —”

“Again?” Yixing asks, eyebrow raised and a soft chuckle to his voice. “Maybe that’s another reason why he didn’t tell you I could speak Korean.”

Baekhyun sticks his tongue out. “I’m—”

“ _Baekhyun?_ ” Minseok calls one more time. A long few seconds go by before he hears Minseok speak again. “ _Hey, Jongdae. I think Baekhyun locked my room from the inside again. He either fell asleep or_ —” Minseok’s voice then gradually echoes further away from the door.

“So,” Baekhyun says, voice back in its normal tone, “about that door.”

Yixing pecks Baekhyun on the lips before he’s sliding out of Baekhyun and taking him by the hand to guide him off the bed. It only takes a few steps for Baekhyun’s chest and hands to be pressed against the door and Yixing flush against his back. Yixing then starts to kiss across Baekhyun’s shoulders as he reaches around to move his hand along Baekhyun’s cock.

“Yixing babe, hurry up,” Baekhyun whines. “I need— _fuck,_ ” Baekhyun moans when Yixing grabs him by the hips and forces him back on his cock. Baekhyun’s fingertips press weakly into the door, failing to find purchase as Yixing starts to fuck him hard. “ _Oh my god._ ”

Baekhyun doesn’t even try to bite back the moans he lets outs, wanting Minseok to fully hear as payback. But more than that, Yixing _has_ to know how amazing it feels to have him inside, that Yixing is driving him crazy despite hardly knowing each other. So Baekhyun doesn’t care that Minseok is now banging on the door, yelling at him to come out, when Yixing starts to pound into him fast, hitting his spot over and over. He doesn’t care how the door shakes with each thrust Yixing gives and only wants to focus on how Yixing lets out loud grunts and pants harshly into his ear every time he purposely clenches around his cock or rolls his hips back.

Baekhyun lets himself moan, and scream, and cry out as Yixing doesn’t let up, not until Baekhyun is coming for the second time today, over his hand and the door, with a muttered mess of Yixing’s name on his tongue. It doesn’t take much longer for Yixing to lose rhythm and come with a hard bite to Baekhyun’s shoulder; he kisses over the area, leaving a mark behind as his orgasm dies down.

Yixing carefully pulls out and tosses the condom into a nearby bin as Baekhyun uses the door for support to keep himself from collapsing onto the floor.

“You good?” Yixing asks as he turns Baekhyun around to face him, holding him upright by the waist.

Baekhyun slumps against Yixing and shakes his head. “I’m—weak,” Baekhyun breathes out. “Tired.” It’s a bit dramatic, but Yixing seems to be the type to spoil and he isn’t going to pass on an opportunity. “I want to sleep.”

Yixing then kisses Baekhyun on his temple before firm hands are lifting him up. Baekhyun’s limbs wind loosely around Yixing as he’s carried back to bed and gently laid down, suddenly feeling sleepy. Yixing grabs a blanket to pull over them both and then wraps Baekhyun in his arms.

“Is this okay?” Yixing asks. “Shouldn’t we be going since this is Minseok’s room?”

“Nah, we’re good,” Baekhyun answers with a yawn. “Let’s just take a quick nap and we’ll leave.” He hears Yixing hum in agreement and closes his eyes and then sleeps—or at least tries, but it’s hard when Yixing’s fingers are skating up and down his back, making him want to laugh. “Yixing,” he groans.

“Hm?”

“Keep your hand still,” Baekhyun says, voice starting to shake a little when Yixing continues to guide his fingers along his back. “It tickles.”

“Oh? Didn’t notice,” Yixing says then stops. There’s a brief moment of relief until Yixing’s fingers are moving again.

“ _Yixing_ ,” he whines this time and then shifts himself so he can lie on top of Yixing. “Is this what dating you is going to be like?”

“Don’t know what you mean,” he singsongs. Yixing’s hands move to Baekhyun’s back once again and Baekhyun is quick to sit up and grab them, threading their fingers together. Baekhyun pouts and Yixing sits up as well, loosening their hands to pull Baekhyun into a hug. “Ah, you’re really cute. I’ll stop.” Baekhyun opens his mouth to speak, but Yixing guides him into a kiss that Baekhyun gladly accepts.

Baekhyun doesn’t bother saying anything back when Yixing pulls away and holds him close as they lie back down. Instead, he enjoys how warm Yixing feels and how he could definitely get used to being wrapped up in Yixing like this. Soon Baekhyun falls asleep, thinking of where to take Yixing for their second date.

**Author's Note:**

> All my ideas are nothing but smut lately...help ;_; But I guess that's a good thing since I finally wrote this.


End file.
